


Of All The Places...

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, Kingdom Hearts 3, M/M, Phone Calls, Reminiscing, What if Sora scouted out the battlefield before the final battle?, gummiphone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Sora arrives at the Keyblade Graveyard when it was deserted... or so he thought. What will he do when he finds an old foe, in a world where many people can change so readily? And what does Demyx want with him?
Relationships: Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Of All The Places...

**Author's Note:**

> I get to play Re:Mind with my [bestie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheTwilightDragon) tomorrow! How is it that a year's already passed since KH3 finally came out? Happy New Year, my beloved readers! I wrote this little thing back in May last year, and completely forgot about it, but with Re:Mind finally here, I feel like there's no better time to share the love before so many fans return to the mystery and intrigue.

A loud crack heralded the shuddering of the dusty plains, its cause invisible beyond the thick haze of spiralling dirt and exhaust fumes. Through it emerged a smudgy figure, their hands waving frantically, and they appeared to be coughing. The sound didn't carry far enough to confirm that.

Demyx watched with muted curiosity. He was supposed to report any unusual activity that might happen while the others were away, but it was always so _boring_ here, and even his music failed to entertain him constantly. Maybe he would keep this a secret, to watch the chaos that unfolded when it was revealed. _That_ would certainly liven things up.

Eventually, the smog cleared enough that he could identify the person as Sora, his determined stare matching the one in his memory, for all of his changes.

_Looks like I'm not the only one with a new look. Now, how do I approach this..._

If Sora's companions were with him, they must have stayed in the ship, unseen through the tinted glass. And if the boy wandered far enough, Demyx could grab a minute to talk to him without being attacked.

He found his chance when Sora passed a pillar, obscuring him from the ship's view, and hurried through a Dark Corridor near him. “Well, look who we have here.”

Sora spun around, searching the shadows cast by the cliffs on either side of him. His eyes landed on Demyx, arms folded as he leaned against the pillar, and he frowned slightly.

“Of everyone who stayed with the Organization, I didn't think it would be you. What are they offering you this time?”

“That's not important. Can we talk?”

Sora's face twisted from disappointed to sceptical. His hand twitched at his side, as though ready to summon his Keyblade, but he waited. “What could I possibly do for you?”

“Just tell me, is Zexion okay?”

For a moment, only the wind howling through the crevasse could be heard. Then the boy's features scrunched with confusion.

“Who's Zexion?”

Demyx's fragmented heart sank.

 _Of course Sora wouldn't know who he is! He had that memory wipe, and Riku was there too, and... Damn it, Demyx, why didn't you remember_ _that first?!_

His disappointment must have been obvious, because when he focused, he was met with a pitying stare.

“If he's that important to you, I can go looking for him. Do you know which world he's on?”

“I...”

He didn't know. In the few years that they had known each other, they never spoke about their homes. It would have brought memories, and with memories, Zexion would have dismissed any feelings they experienced. He had been cold at times, his analyses given without thought to impact; but during others, he had been so attentive and kind.

Their thoughts were broken by a shrill tune, Sora hurriedly patting at his pockets with a muttered “Hold on a sec.” Demyx stared with shock as the boy pulled some sort of machine from one.

The machine reminded him further of Zexion, who always seemed happiest when he could explain its function to him. Most of the words went over his head, but the change in the tone and speed of his words, the way his body language opened up as he used his hands to demonstrate, and the slight widening of his eye always left Demyx feeling giddy in its wake.

Sora brought the object in front of his face. “What's up?”

“Hello, Sora. Actually, we've made a discovery that I think you would like to hear. It bears little relation to our previous conversation, and yet-”

 _Wait. It can't be, surely? I_ have _to know._

Demyx plucked the device from the boy's hand, ignoring his annoyed exclamations.

“Zexion!”

On the screen, Ienzo took a step backwards, arm raised towards his face. Although his face was more expressive than Demyx had ever seen it, there was no mistaking that this was his Zexion. He felt the grin spread across his own, relief and delight shining in his eyes. If he had all of his heart, the intensity would have brought tears to them, but it still made him dizzy.

“Demyx? Demyx, is that you?”

Sora crossed his arms and observed him, tapping his foot. The Nobody looked so happy...

Ienzo recovered quickly, the raised hand shifting from defensive to nurturing, before it left the screen as though to cup his cheek. Demyx leaned in as though the touch were real, tilting his face.

“What happened to your eyes?”

Demyx closed them, scoffing. _Of course our first words are straight to business._

“Nothing important. I promise it doesn't get in the way.”

“Did you ever become human again?”

“Yes...”

“May I ask what made you go back?”

Ienzo waited patiently as his friend fell silent, a stray strand of dirty-blond hair flopping across his forehead with his anxious movements. Reunited with a heart, Ienzo knew that Demyx had been correct, and his nervous tics made sense to him now. He had even developed a few of his own.

“Things are just easier for me as a Nobody. You guys feed me, and I get cool powers.”

He turned his face away then, eyes sullen. The pause lasted long enough to make Ienzo worry over the lack of movement. Demyx finally took a shuddering breath before he made eye contact again.

“My emotions are more manageable like this. No more being paralysed from the intensity, and way less discomfort.”

Ienzo opened his mouth with surprise. “But if you regain your heart, we have methods to help you live your best life. Whatever it is that you need, we can teach it, or synthesise it.”

A small, bitter smile graced Demyx's face.

“Ever the problem solver, Zex. But I feel more okay broken like this than I ever did with a full heart. I don't expect you to understand.”

“Where are you right now?”

Demyx shrugged, tilting his head so that Sora was in view of his image box. “You should ask him that.”

“The Keyblade Graveyard,” Sora supplied, frowning with concern.

“Is there any way that you can get here?”

“Not right now, but I could later, when I'm off-duty. Gotta throw them off the scent.”

A flutter ran through Ienzo's chest, simultaneously flattered by his thoughtfulness and concerned for his wellbeing. “I'm in-”

“Hollow Bastion. I know.”

Shock and hurt crossed Ienzo's face.

“If you knew, then why didn't you ever visit? Surely you could tell how much I've missed you?”

The Demyx he knew was finally back, attentive and expressive. His jaw dropped with surprise, and through his sheepish arm movements, he apologised. “What I meant to say was that I recognise the thing behind you. I only knew just now.”

“Ah. Well, in that case, you are free to arrive at any time that suits you. My door will always be open for you, and you know where to find me.”

Demyx grinned brightly, excitement taking over what remained of his heart. Zexion had used that sentence often, a frequent reminder that he would act as either a healer or a vizier should Demyx need it, an offer which had been accepted countless times. He bounced on his feet, eager to learn what else had stayed the same between them.

 _So his kindness_ was _his original personality? I knew it! Take_ that, _Xemnas!_

“I really appreciate it, Zex! See you then.” He opened his mouth to say something more, but then shook his head with a vibrant laugh, remembering that Sora was there. Instead, he winked. “Take care! I don't wanna have to patch you up on our first date with hearts.”

It was fun to watch Ienzo turn an interesting shade of pink, and they laughed together for the first time in years. He too remembered their fiasco of a first date, which had ended with Demyx dangling from a signpost by his foot and Zexion squeezing water out of his fringe.

“ _Of all the places...” the other had muttered, shaking his head._

When he had finally managed to free himself, the ground rushed to meet him, striking hard. Nothing was broken, thankfully, but the following checkup had been an uncomfortable experience for them both. Demyx had thanked his lucky stars every day that that hadn't been the end of their budding relationship.

“I only ask that you apply the same sentiment to yourself,” came the quiet, amused reply.

Demyx studied Ienzo's image with an adoring gaze until the screen went blank. He sighed softly, before handing it back to Sora, levelling him with an earnest stare.

“I won't tell anyone you were here, but you should leave now. The others will be back soon. Just... Just make sure he stays safe, okay? I don't want the others to get anywhere near him.”

Sora nodded seriously, pocketing his phone.

As an afterthought, and in a show of trust, Demyx added, “I can't risk them using him against me.”

“I won't be there often, but I can give him the message. Thank you.”

“Huh? For what?”

Sora smiled, open and warm. “For trusting me.”

Demyx rolled his shoulder, pursing his lips tightly, before nodding. “You're just doing what you have to do, and if I had the courage to be human, I'd be right there with you.”

“Don't worry,” Sora promised. “You have strength of heart, and Ienzo will be there to help guide you. I know you'll be able to get there with his help. And then, you can tell him how you really feel, too.”

“I... Thanks. Good luck with the war.”

He watched Sora run to his friends, feeling oddly stunned. Was there really a way to be happy being human, with his emotions at a healthy intensity?

_Alright, Zexion. I trust you. See ya soon.  
_


End file.
